


Where the Sun and Sea Collide

by judarchan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judarchan/pseuds/judarchan
Summary: A faint smile curves Ash's lips as he settles down beside Blanca on the still-warm sand, set ablaze by the flaming colours of the dying sun.





	Where the Sun and Sea Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fic for the Banana Fish Reverse Big Bang!  
> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox/status/1147538693953150977) wonderful artwork by [SoSkepticalFox](https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox)  
> Thank you for your patience, your support, your lovely headcanons, and for helping me find a title for this story ♡

................................................................................................

"That's enough, don't you think?" Ash asks, somewhat annoyed by the overzealousness with which Blanca is applying the sunscreen on his back. He sighs, and his gaze travels longingly beyond their veranda to the pristine, white sand and the crystal clear water, sparkling in the late morning light. "Do I have to remind you of that time when you got sunburnt and spent three days as red as a lobster?" Although there's nothing but mirth in Blanca's voice, the patronising undertone of his remark isn't lost on Ash, his pout much alike that of a petulant child who won't listen to his parents.

Still, he doesn't move an inch, and sits obediently on the settee until Blanca rubs his skin one last time before leaning back to check if he's missed any spots.

Satisfied with his work, he finally says, "There, all done."

Ash stands and turns around, "Thanks, _mum_. Can I go now?" His expression is teasing, and Blanca truly can't help but play along a little, "Yes. And remember, wait at least half an hour after you finish eating before getting in the water."

"Of course~" Ash replies, a smirk tugging at his lips, and with that he grabs his towel and heads to the beach as Blanca goes back inside their house to retrieve his book.

This has become a lovely routine for them - Ash spending long hours strolling on the shore in search of pretty seashells, swimming in the ocean, sunbathing, while Blanca sits in the veranda and reads.

And like every other day, Ash returns from time to time, to get something to drink and cool off in the shade for a few minutes before disappearing again, only to come back around noon, just as Blanca is setting the table outside for lunch.

He greets him with a wide smile whilst patting his still-damp hair dry, his eyes lighting up at the display of colourful bowls, "Ah, shrimp and avocado salad. Thank you!"

Over the course of the months, Blanca has gotten exceedingly good at preparing that particular dish. Although Ash has eaten it countless times, there's always the same blissful expression on his face whenever he takes the first bite, as if he's never tasted anything quite as delicious as this before.

And on each instance, a flicker of joy sparks in Blanca's chest.

-

Afternoon comes, and with it, Ash's inevitable attempts to convince Blanca to go swimming with him. On most days, he doesn't need much persuasion at all - Ash seems at his happiest when he's in the ocean, and Blanca rarely passes up the opportunity to see him like that, smiling and content and without a care in the world.

Not to mention, Blanca does love the Caribbean's warm waters quite a lot himself.

But this time, when Ash leans forward against the back of Blanca's chair and cheerfully voices his invitation, he holds up the book that's once again resting in his lap and says, "Let me just finish this chapter. I'll join you as soon as I'm done, okay?" He turns, fully expecting to be met with either displeasure or insistence. Instead, Ash simply straightens and replies an amiable "Alright, I'm counting on that." before donning his sunglasses and leaving Blanca to his reading.

He doesn't miss the hint of slyness in Ash's smile as he descends the steps that lead to the beach, and he knows there are many possibilities to its meaning.

After musing on the matter for a short while, Blanca shrugs lightly and settles more comfortably in his seat - he isn't new to Ash's little bouts of mischief, so whatever he has planned shouldn't be anything he can't handle.

Soon, one chapter turns into two, and when Blanca realises that it's been more than half an hour since Ash has disappeared to who knows where, he raises his gaze to the shore. Just as he's putting down his novel to go look for him, he hears a familiar set of footsteps coming from the side.

An instant later, something crawls along his arm.

He glances down only to see a rather large, beautifully iridescent beetle idly walking on his skin.

 _Oh, now this is interesting_.

Completely unfazed, Blanca shifts his attention from the insect to the culprit. Ash's smiling face beams at him, a hardly suppressed giggle lacing his words, "Are you gonna pay attention to me now?"

Blanca can't help but good-naturedly roll his eyes, "Don't tell me, you spent all this time searching for a beetle, specifically to place it on my arm?" Not bothering to conceal the humour in his voice, he calmly picks it up and takes a moment to admire its colours reflecting in the light.

"Yes! I really want you to get in the water with me, you know." Ash says in that kind of endearing tone Blanca finds hard to resist. He stands and carefully sets the insect on a leaf of the white bat plant they keep by the door before turning to Ash, "I'm all yours."

Resting his hands on his slight hips, Blanca pulls him closer, his soft, pleased smile mirroring his own as their lips meet for a brief kiss.

-

Once Blanca gets into the water, he realises how much he actually needed it, both to fend off the heat of the day and to see Ash smile another of those blinding grins of his - the ones he reserves only for the ocean and Blanca's company.

He swims around leisurely, while Ash points out the different schools of small, silvery fish that are meandering about near them. "Do you think I can catch one?" He asks excitedly, his eyes never losing sight of their target.

"By hand? Doubtful. And what is it with you and harassing innocent animals today, anyway?"

Ash's laugh comes a bit later, and from further away than Blanca expected.

Upon blocking out the glare of the sun with a hand, he realises that he isn't beside him anymore. Instead, he locates him where the water abruptly takes on a darker shade as it becomes deeper.

"Ash, don't swim too far out!" Blanca's appeal gets louder at the end of the sentence, and not only because he wants Ash to hear him clearly. Worry starts to bloom within him when he notices that the ocean isn't as calm there as it is near the shore, the silhouette of Ash's head and shoulders swaying with the surge of the currents.

Then, without Blanca even having the time to react, a wave bigger than the rest arises, and Ash disappears beneath the surface.

Uncontrollable, sudden panic washes over Blanca as he finds himself calling out his name and hurrying to the spot where he's last seen him, his limbs moving frantically in an effort to reach him faster.

Shortly afterwards, a splash sounds behind Blanca, accompanied by a somewhat oblivious "...Yes?"

_Ash's voice._

Blanca turns around, heaving a sigh of relief when he's met with his figure, standing in the water only up to his torso. However, his concern manages to bleed through as he asks, "What were you doing? Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I heard you, and I came back immediately. I was swimming underwater, that's all." Not knowing if he should be annoyed with Ash or with himself, Blanca decides to simply embrace him, his hands clinging to his wet back a little tighter than usual.

"You get worried too easily." Ash comments against his shoulder, but his arms wind around Blanca's waist nonetheless.

-

A faint smile curves Ash's lips as he settles down beside Blanca on the still-warm sand, set ablaze by the flaming colours of the dying sun. For a while, neither of them speaks, the gentle crashing of waves against the shore the only sound that accompanies the breathtaking display before them. But Blanca's gaze soon drifts from the horizon to Ash's face.

The slant of his cheeks and the profile of his nose.

His light eyes, tinted by the same bright hues that are shining on his skin and in his hair.

Blanca can't help but reach out and tuck a stray blond lock behind his ear, his fingers lingering along Ash's jaw. "What are you thinking about?" He asks softly, almost afraid to interrupt the perfect peace of that moment.

Ash leans into the touch, and then his hand comes up to rest on Blanca's as he turns towards him, "I had fun today." He says, simply, but there's such a sincere contentment in those words, such serenity tinting his features - Blanca wants nothing more than to always see him like this.

He winds his arms around Ash's waist, pulling him closer until he's smiling against his lips.

When they kiss, Blanca can taste the ocean and the warmth of the sun mingling on his tongue as Ash tilts his head to better slot their mouths together.

He's kissed Ash countless times.

He's felt him sigh in his embrace and tangle his fingers in his hair.

And yet, Blanca's chest never fails to flutter whenever he holds him like this, as if not even an instant has passed since the day Ash first decided to accept his offer and come with him to the Caribbean.

Too soon, Ash parts from him, and a playful glint dances in his eyes as he says, "Let's go back inside." He stands in a smooth, graceful motion, brushing the sand off of his behind before making his way to the house.

-

They have just closed the front door behind them when Ash turns around and presses up against Blanca, his fingers clawing at his shirt eagerly enough to only mean one thing.

He's almost tempted to give in, but after today's shenanigans he feels that a little reprisal is in order. Still, he finds refusing Ash, even for a short while, unsurprisingly difficult, and a few moments pass before he manages to gather his resolve and place a hand on Ash's chest, gently putting some distance between them, "Let's wash this sea salt off first." Blanca ruffles his hair and huffs out a laugh at the fleeting disappointment that flashes in his expression.

"Sure." Ash states, any trace of annoyance now replaced with an amused, knowing smirk.

Then, as if to make a point, he takes a step back and unfastens his swim shorts, sliding them slowly past his hips and down his legs before bending to pick them up. He then turns and proceeds to cross the sitting room in a casual yet studied strut, undoubtedly meant to give Blanca a full view of his now naked body.

 _Typical_.

Once he reaches the hallway, Ash places a hand on the wall and looks past his shoulder, "Are you coming?"

Realising that he's still standing in the entrance, and with a rather comical expression too, judging by Ash's face, Blanca quickly regains his composure and follows him. The time it takes for him to drop his own clothes in the laundry basket isn't enough to let him decide whether he should be regretting this or not, and soon he's stepping into the bathroom.

There he's met with the sight of Ash, already in the shower and intent on adjusting the water temperature, "I'm making sure it's not too cold and too hot - my delicate skin can't handle anything extreme, after all." He explains with an unmistakable lilt.

"Very funny. It's not my fault if I care about your health, you know." Blanca says just as lightly, not mindingthe tease in the slightest.

If anything, this ongoing joke of theirs entertains him more than he cares to admit.

Ash grins at that, leaning on the shower partition, "Yes, I know."

Blanca returns his smile and takes to undoing his ponytail, placing the hair tie on the vanity top before joining him. Just as predicted, the water is pleasant, warm enough for a thin steam to rise and fog the glass that separates the walk-in shower from the rest of the bathroom.

Ash selects a bottle of scented shampoo among the many different containers lined up on the caddy - despite his consistent negations, during the time they've spent together he's started to show quite a peculiar penchant for beauty products, much to Blanca's amusement.

With the chosen shampoo in hand, Ash comes closer and proffers him the bottle, "Are you going to help me?" He asks, one corner of his lips curving upwards.

"Yes, _princess_. Turn around." Blanca replies benevolently.

For a short while, he focuses solely on his hair, how it becomes a shade darker when it's wet, its silkiness as he runs his fingers through it and lathers the shampoo in. He almost doesn't notice Ash's eyes falling shut and the contented little sigh that parts his lips as he relaxes against Blanca's gentle fingers. Almost.

"All right, you can rinse it off now."

The next few minutes pass in companionable silence, both washing themselves and taking turns under the water with practised timing.

But when they finally get out of the shower and Blanca has Ash wrapped in a soft white towel, he feels him tug at the lapels of his bathrobe, pulling him closer, "So, have I been a good boy? Do I deserve my reward?" His eyes gleam as he brings his arms around his neck.

Earlier, Blanca considers, he must have definitely overestimated his self-control, for now he finds himself uttering an eager "Indeed." almost involuntarily.

Ash beams, not wasting any time leading Blanca to their bedroom, where the sunset light filters through the thin linen curtains and paints the surroundings with its bright oranges and pale lilacs. Their lips briefly meet in a messy kiss while they stumble onto the bed, the fine burgundy sheets dipping under Ash's knees as he settles himself between Blanca's thighs. He reaches down to loosen the belt holding his bathrobe together, the fabric parting to reveal the toned, delicious planes of his chest and stomach.

Pleased to see him half-hard already, Ash runs his fingers along Blanca's hip before wrapping them around his length and giving him a few strokes, slow enough to have him let out an impatient "Ash..." soon after.

"Ah, I can't even get a little payback, can I?" Ash remarks, a glint dancing in his eyes. Even so, he lowers his head and licks a broad, deliberate trail up his shaft, toying with the slit and keeping up the motions of his hand until he feels Blanca fully harden beneath his touch. He closes his lips on the tip, swallowing expertly and taking him in deeper with a satisfied hum.

Blanca's fingers tangle in his hair when he hits the back of his throat, his firm yet gentle hold guiding Ash as he flattens his tongue against the underside and works his mouth over his arousal in an effortless pace. His eyes train to Blanca's burning gaze as he purposefully moves an arm down to rub himself through the towel that's still about his hips.

A hand caresses his straining jaw then, prompting him to pull off. "Come here." Blanca murmurs as he sweeps his thumb over Ash's lower lip. With a soft "Yes~", he gives one last lap at his wet tip before obliging.

Once he has him lying on his back, Blanca leans in to trace his lips along the track of a water droplet that has run from his hair to his neck, shifting lower while Ash arches against him and lets out a breathy sigh of his name. He skims across his throat and collarbone to mouth at one rosy nipple, relishing in the way it perks under his tongue and Ash's grip on his shoulder blade tightens.

A moment later Blanca straightens, reaching out to retrieve the lubricant from the bedside drawer and toss it casually on the bed before sliding his bathrobe off of his body.

Ash's towel is next. He unravels it reverently, letting it fall slowly at his sides. Beneath it, Blanca finds him as hard as he is, flushed a lovely shade of pink and dripping a thin, clear trail of moisture on his stomach.

He eagerly spreads Ash's smooth thighs, barely brushing past his length in favour of pressing over his entrance. His touch is light and gone too soon, inevitably eliciting a protest from Ash, until those fingers, now slick and cool, start circling his rim again. He feels his spine bow when two of them easily slide in, but Blanca's hand is there, on his hipbone, steadying him while he sinks his digits deeper.

Ash's eyes flutter shut and a whimper escapes his lips as he's stretched open, the fingers inside him joining together to curl upwards just so. A few more skilful flexes of his wrist are all it takes for Ash to breathe out, "C'mon... I'm ready..."

"Impatient, are we?" Blanca chuckles, yet he does nothing to hide his own need, hastily removing his fingers and slicking himself up with more lubricant. Ash exhales a wordless plea, widening his legs further so that Blanca can align his arousal with his entrance.

He breaches him in a slow, unrelenting thrust, pausing once he's buried to the hilt in order to quieten his own hitching breath. Feeling Ash's body adjust so naturally to his girth, and seeing him like this, so pliable, so trusting - it's something Blanca will never stop being overwhelmed by.

"Blanca, move..." Ash's needy voice is enough of a spur to make him withdraw and drive into him again, setting a shallow, fair pace. As Blanca's hands tighten on his hips, guiding him to meet his thrusts, Ash can only throw his head back and let his sweet, high-pitched whines follow each motion. For a while, he just savours the delicious stretch of his insides around Blanca's length, the way his rhythm picks up and his chest starts heaving slightly.

The hunger in his eyes.

Ash's fingers reach down on their own accord to stroke his arousal, chasing the vague, familiar heat already pooling low in his stomach.

But then, Blanca pulls out completely. The sudden emptiness has Ash still his hand and regard him with a faint frown that's quickly subdued when Blanca leans forward, "Flip over~" He purrs before sitting back to better appreciate the view of Ash as he readily does what he's told and positions himself with his back arched, his thighs parting in a shameless display.

Blanca finds his hands gliding over his cheeks and spreading them a bit more. His exposed, well-used entrance twitches helplessly, and Blanca can discern a muffled "Please...", moaned against Ash's forearm.

Unable to deny neither Ash nor the aching flare of his own arousal, Blanca sheaths inside him once again. This time, his newly resumed pace is deep and satisfying, and soon it brings about a chorus of whimpers from Ash's lips as he claws at the sheets. Bracing on his shoulders, Blanca says, "Yes, Ash... Let me hear you."

He then sneaks his fingers to Ash's front and past his quivering abdomen to close on his length, the warm wetness collected at the tip easing the strokes of Blanca's palm. It doesn't take long for him to feel Ash begin to spasm around him, a subtle, telltale tremble shaking his thighs, and as much as Blanca would want this moment to last, he can't help but thrust into him harder.

A low cry sounds from Ash's gaping mouth, and a heartbeat later he's clenching down on Blanca and spending himself in his grip. It's with Ash's raspy moan of his name, with that glorious heat clamping him, that Blanca's hips stutter and the all-encompassing waves of his own climax suddenly overtake him.

Just as quickly, the bliss dissipates, and Blanca reopens his eyes to the rising and falling of Ash's ribcage as he catches his breath, his skin gleaming in the now dimmer light. His knees give out underneath him when Blanca gently pulls out, but he doesn't move an inch from where he's lying, too immersed in his sated weariness to care about the slickness trickling down his thighs.

"Are you all right?" Blanca asks, coming to rest next to Ash and raking his clean fingers through his tousled hair.

He manages to turn to his side and contently reply, "I am." Then, after returning a swift, tender kiss, Ash titters, "Well, now we have to take another shower. Is this what you had in mind?"

Blanca can only laugh with him.

Fin ♥

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/_judarchan_)


End file.
